


not really the worst

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just getting back into skyeward fics... here's one where skye has to save ward for once</p>
            </blockquote>





	not really the worst

It started off as the worst mission they’ve ever done together.

 

Coulson had thought that it would be a promising operation, the perfect one to ease Skye back into the field without putting her in too much danger. Initially, she had been frustrated with her surrogate father for babying her so much, but she was just glad to be back in active duty again.

 

Everything was fine until their comms went out, resulting in a string of curses from Grant, but Skye figured that they’d be fine. After all, she had heard from Melinda May herself that he had gotten the highest marks in espionage since Romanoff. Obviously, she was in capable hands. If only she had someone to brag about it to.

 

Later on, when some random was swinging their gun around in a drunken haze, she pulled her ICER on him, completely blowing their cover. Ward was just barely able to cover their asses, and he dragged her outside and yelled at her for a solid five minutes before going back into the bar and taking out their target. Skye didn’t like it, and was glad that she didn’t have to watch.

 

Then, a bar fight broke out, and Skye burst in to find Ward having the shit beaten out of him by a couple other guys, and pulled her ICER, and this time, she actually used it. There’s enough dendrotoxin bullets to take out everyone in the damn bar, and she didn’t think twice about it. Not necessarily on purpose, but she wanted to be sure that all her bases were covered. However, in the process, she shot Ward as well (by accident of course), and her mag was now empty.

 

All she felt was dread and panic, so she dragged him out of the bar as far as she could, which was about five feet out the door. She darted back inside, which, might’ve been a bad idea, and grabbed a half-empty beer bottle off one of the tables and returned to him, adjusting his limp arm around her shoulders and curling up into him, so that if anyone came along, it would just look like she was looking after her passed out friend, which wasn’t entirely wrong. She took the time to really, really stare at him, the way she’s wanted to since she met him. Her eyes roamed every inch of him, from the sharp angle of his cheekbones, to the way his ears look like triangles.

 

When he woke up, there was still no sign of their comms going back up, or of the team coming to extract them.

 

“You shot me?” he recalled groggily, pulling his arm away from her. The right side of her felt cold and empty where he had been leaning against her. “What the hell happened?”

 

“I panicked,” she admitted, rushing to explain. “We should get going, everyone is going to wake up and they’re going to be just as pissed as you. I’ll explain on the way.”

 

She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the gravel road, and nearly tripped over the uneven terrain. She longed for the paved streets of Washington, or any city. Anything that didn’t look like the set of an old-west themed movie.

 

He took her by surprise when he took charge (she shouldn’t have been surprised, it’s his job) and veered off the road and started sprinting through the open field. She had no idea where he was going. Just as she started to wonder if insanity was a side-effect of the dendrotoxin in the ICER, they came to a bridge over a dried-up creek bed.

 

“Did you know that this was going to be here?” she asked as they took refuge under the weathered bridge. “Or did your super spy senses start tingling once we were close enough?”

 

“I didn’t know there was going to be any cover,” he admitted, rolling his eyes and pulling out his gun from its holster at his belt. “But if we had stayed on the road, they would’ve found us.”

 

“Do you want to explain what happened?” he pressed, and used a tone that made her feel like she was in trouble.

 

“Okay, so a fight broke out, and I wasn’t sure how to help, so I ICED the guys that were beating you up,” she explained carefully. “But then everyone was looking at me and I panicked so I just ICED everybody, including you, by accident.”

 

He gave her a horrified look that might’ve made her laugh if the circumstances were different.

 

“I dragged you outside but that was as far as I could get you,” she added. “And that’s why your arm was around me. I needed to make it look casual.”

 

“We’ll work on that,” he said after a long period of silence. “But given the situation you put yourself in, you handled yourself well.”

 

“Thanks,” she replied, suppressing her grin before it got too obvious that his praise meant a lot to her.

 

Eventually, she curled into his side (he let her), and he put his arm around her shoulders. Together, they waited. For anything.

 

They were just dozing off when their comms came back online, and Coulson was barking into their ears, leaving Skye with a headache within just seconds.

 

When they finally got back to the Bus, Skye was overwhelmed with relief and was more than willing to collapse in her bunk for the next several hours, as Simmons ordered. Not that she needed to be told. She wouldn’t have been able to stay awake longer if she had tried.

 

But before she fell asleep, she heard her door open, and without even rolling over, she could tell that it was Ward by the heavy silence that always seemed to linger whenever he was around.

 

“I’m proud of you,” he told her before he closed the door again, leaving her to herself.

And this time, she didn’t need to hide the childish grin on her face.

 

So maybe it wasn’t the worst mission they’d ever done together.

 

 


End file.
